Bullpup Rifle
}| }| }} |manufacturer = Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces |model = Unknown |type = Blueprint |cost = 100 Tungsten, 195 Semiconductor, 800 Scrap Metal |ammo = Universal Ammunition |damage = 6 (DMG) |reload = 9 (RLD) |maxammo = 20 (CLP) |rateoffire = 30 (SPD) |upper = Military Engine |uppertip = Rail Accelerator |lower = None |lowertip = None |frame = Heavy Standard Frame |attch1 = None |attch2 = None |uppercircuits = None |lowercircuits = None }} The }| }| }} is a weapon that appears in Dead Space 3. It was the standard issued rifle of the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces. Overview The S.C.A.F.'s }| }| }} was wielded by soldiers of the S.C.A.F. during their expedition on Tau Volantis. The Bullpup Rifle boasts a significantly higher rate of fire and rapid-firing accuracy compared to most other automatic weapons, which gives it an edge when it comes to engaging targets at range. Its mediocre damage is amplified by the fast-automatic action, which enables it to quickly mow down anything short of an Alien Necromorph in a few shots. The Bullpup rifle is highly effective when a large volume of fire needs to be concentrated at a particular spot or while engaging human enemies due to the weapon's precision. In skilled hands it can potentially become a frighteningly devastating piece of armament to wield against both Necromorphs and Circle members. Location It originally appeared being used by S.C.A.F. soldiers PVT Tim Caufman and PVT Sam Ackerman during the game's prologue. One later appeared in use by EarthGov Special Forces Sergeant John Carver. Another can be created by Isaac Clarke at the first bench he comes across. Several are used throughout the game by members of the Circle, as they try to kill Isaac and Carver. Technical Specifications Frame The Bullpup is mounted on any heavy frame, like all 2 handed weapons. Upper Tool" The upper tool of }| }| }} consists of a Military Engine with a Rail Accelerator upper tool tip. This produces an accurate rapid-firing bullpup rifle. Lower Tool By default, there is no lower tool for the }| }| }}, though Isaac Clarke/John Carver can attach one if the need arises The Bullpup Rifle has a reliably fast fire rate by default, but has a magazine of 20 and mediocre damage for an automatic weapon. It makes up for this by being accurate at longer range and having a fast rate of fire. These weaknesses can be overcome by upgrading it with damage and clip upgrade chips. Trivia *Despite being such a commonly used weapon, it is surprising that there is no blueprint for it. *This weapon can't be built in Classic mode, however it is usable during the Prologue segment of the game, making it the only non-Classic, non-DLC weapon that can be wielded in Classic. * Carver is automatically equipped with the Bullpup Rifle at the beginning of the game even though the Bullpup Rifle is a 200 year old S.C.A.F. assault rifle and Carver is a soldier in the Earth Defense Force. This is likely a developer oversight, as the EarthGov's standard issue SWS Motorized Pulse Rifle does not make a proper appearance in the game. * Members of the Circle can also be seen using this rifle during their hunt for Isaac on the New Horizon's colony, well before they discover the abandon S.C.A.F. colony. Like Carver's possession of the weapon on New Horizon, no explanation is given as to why they are using 200 year old antiquated rifles, when more effective Pulse Rifles would be easier to acquire. Gallery IsaacBullRifleDS3.png|Isaac holding a Mk-V Bullpup Rifle. BullRifleBlueprint.png|The building graph of a Mk-V Bullpup Rifle.